Emplumada situación
by sonrais777
Summary: .:2 parte de Salvaste mi corazón:. Porque Gabriel Agreste tiene un lado que nadie conoce, ni siquiera su novia, y todo fue gracias a un descuido, el hablar dormida y al miraculous del pavo real. Un nuevo pájaro a arribado a París.


**Hola a todos! Vengo con esta historia que no me dejaba en paz desde hacía tiempo y es que la tenía en mi cabeza y al ver un comic esa idea se volvió más fuerte y divertida XD. Y bueno chicos, si no sabes de que va esto te recomiendo que busques y leas mi historia de Salvaste mi corazón y si eres seguidor de mis historias de Esperanza en Paris y Paris por dos esto te va a encantar. Así que agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan geniales personajes, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Emplumada situación.

Capítulo único.

La vida no podía ser mejor para Arella Baudelaire, su carrera de modelo había sido lanzada al estrellato por su novio y , esperaba pronto, futuro prometido Gabriel Agreste, aprendiz, mano derecha y protegido de una de las mejores diseñadoras de Paris; Vivian juntos en una casa de dos pisos a la que se habían mudado apenas establecieron su situación económica y Paris solo sufría de simples incidentes que no involucraban magia desde hace meses, pero aun así Bleue Paon estaba allí para proteger a los ciudadanos de Paris, claro, cuando Gabriel quedaba por completo dormido por el cansancio. Solo había un detalle que gustaría cambiar de su vida y ese era: sus suegros.

Ahora entendía de donde aprendió Gabriel esa máscara de seriedad e indiferencia que a veces usaba que era tan intimidante, aunque suponía que con unos padres así era necesario cubrir bien cualquier faceta que tengas. Sus padres tampoco eran unos santos, ellos habían despreciado a Gabriel y ella se entristeció mucho cuando no le dieron apoyo como con su carrera de modelo, eran tan tradicionales que prácticamente la desheredaron aunque la verdad hacia mucho no le daban dinero para sus estudios y por eso trabajaba como mesera.

Oh, pero esa noche era signo del inicio del apocalipsis. Los padres de Gabriel hicieron una fiesta para que su único hijo anunciara su compromiso con la "finísima" dama que le conquisto. A Gabriel no le pasó por alto el tono empleado por sus padres en la invitación y de solo enterarse que su ex-prometida estaría allí ya sabía que aquello era una trampa. No quería ir, pero Arella le pidió asistir para demostrar a todo el mundo que ambos estarían juntos pasase lo que pasase y es que Gabriel amaba con locura a esa mujer, terminó por hacer caso y aceptó la invitación, pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo al ponerse la corbata azul rey, sus manos hacían movimientos toscos y no dejaba de fruncir el ceño frente al espejo.

-Maldición, juro que si esa loca de Evelyn se me lanza encima la tirare por la ventana del salón.- mascullo demasiado enojado de los tantos escenarios que sus padres y su ex-familia política pudieron haber pensado contra ellos. Gruñó exasperado al no poder anudar la maldita corbata que hacia juego con su camisa lila degradado a gris perlado y traje azul, salió de la habitación para buscar a su novia que le ayudara.- Arella querida, ¿podrías ayudarme a...?- al llegar a la sola se encontró con una visión celestial, recostada en el sofá dormida estaba su amada novia, vestida con un vestido color plata que él mismo había hecho, de corte de sirena sin mangas y con un corte de barco en el pecho que se le veía muy elegante, había arreglado su cabello en una trenza gruesa y con un ligero maquillaje de matices azules claros, se veía hermosa. Incluso pensó que estaba viendo a la bella durmiente, ¿a quién engañaba? ¡Ella era más hermosa! No solo por fuera sino también por dentro. Se hinco a lado de ella y aspiro su suave fragancia de pomelos. No se atrevía a despertarla, esa semana había sido dura para ambos, desde las múltiples pasarelas, sesiones de fotos, ensayos y hasta las exhaustivas reuniones intentando cubrir la semana de la moda que estaba próxima. Ambos regresaban cansados por la noche y si no comían algo que compraron por el camino, o pedían, comían de esa comida de microondas o instantánea, pero la cocina casi no se había tocado esas semanas excepto para beber alguna bebida del refrigerador. Acarició su rostro ganándose una sonrisa de parte de una dormida Arella y suspiró, recordó la pequeña cajita donde tenía un anillo que había pedido a hacer para ella, un anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda con dos diamantes a los lados, era hora de dar el siguiente paso y quería llamarla prometida y después esposa. De repente algo capta su atención en la mesita de centro de la sala. Un broche de pavorreal azul y verde, era el favorito de su Arella, al parecer un regalo de su muy querida abuela y amuleto de la buena suerte, pues bien, esperaba que esa suerte le ayudase hoy. Mientras que en el bolso de Arella, Duusu miraba primero enternecido como se comportaba Gabriel y ahora estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

-Esto se verá bien.- se puso el broche viendo como combinaba perfecto con su atuendo y Arella pareció murmurar algo entre sueños.

-Du... Transfor...m...me.- Gabriel se inclinó un poco para escuchar con más atención lo que balbuceaba Arella.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Duusu, Transfo...m...m...- el kwami estaba que se mordía una pluma de la cola por los nervios.

-¿Duusu Transfórmame?- el kwami se palmeó la frente y antes de huir fue absorbido por el miraculous, un brillo azul asustó a Gabriel que tropezó con la mesa, golpeándose en la cabeza con una esquina del mueble, de allí al ver algo brillante rodearle y al retroceder se golpeó con el sofá tras de él y estando la ventana con la ventana abierta... bien, no fue del todo afortunado. Su grito despertó a Arella que se levantó algo somnolienta.

-¿Gabriel?- miró a todos lados pero al no recibir respuesta se levantó para ir a su recamara.- ¿Gabriel?- dijo sin saber que su amado novio estaba azotado contra el suelo, poco a poco se levantó pero no tan adolorido como pensó seria caer de un segundo piso de espaldas.

-Pero qué... ¿qué es esto?-preguntó viéndose por completo, parecía la versión de los mosqueteros, de guantes y botas oscuras, traje azul que portaba una gabardina larga con una línea delgada verde, botones dorados, chaleco azul, un pañuelo color purpura, un antifaz azul que cubría también su nariz casi como un pico y un ancho sombrero azul con una cinta de color púrpura oscuro y una pluma de pavo real.- ¿Que rayos?- se miró por el reflejo de su ventana, aquello lo hizo retroceder y escanear por completo su apariencia.- Esto debe ser un sueño. Un sueño muy raro.

-Gabriel, ¡Gabriel!- el ahora hombre pájaro sonrió.

-Bueno, si es un sueño, vamos a aprovecharlo.- dentro de la casa Arella se había cruzado de brazos en su habitación molesta.

-No pudo haberse ido sin mí. Es ridículo. O acaso, ¿se arrepintió? ¿Le da vergüenza presentarme? ¡¿Se va a casar con otra chica de mejor estatus social?!- se sacudió la cabeza. Calma Arella, Gabriel te ama, es una locura lo que piensas.- se rió nerviosa un momento para después preocuparse en verdad.- Pero... ¿dónde estará?- se abrazó a si misma caminando hacia la ventana cuando de repente alguien se asoma.

-¿Por qué tan triste bella señorita?

-¡Aaaah!- Arella gritó y retrocedió tomando como primer objeto su lámpara de noche.

-Tranquila preciosa, no voy a hacerle daño.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Quien es usted?

-Soy Le Paon. Mademoiselle y pio ante tal belleza frente a mi.- hizo una reverencia quitándose el sombrero y tomando su mano para besar su dorso. Cuando este se levantó ella entonces miró sus ojos, de un enigmático y profundo azul y después bajó hacia algo que captó su atención, su miraculous, su cerebro no tardó ni dos segundos en hacer la conexión.

-T-Tú...

-Tranquila, no le hare nada, ni con el roce de una pluma. Aunque hay diversas formas de usar la pluma.- dijo coqueto y Arella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿ese era Gabriel?

-¿Q-Qué?

-Preciosa, eres perfecta para ser la madre de mis polluelos.- Arella ahora parecía un tomate.

-Ah, p-pues...- de repente se separa de ella para ir a la ventana.

-¿Oye eso? ¡La ciudad me necesita! Pero no preocupe, este pájaro volverá para seguir cantándole a su nueva ama. Au revoir.- saltó por la ventana y después de cinco minutos de estar en shock Arella se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?! ¡No, no, no, NO! ¡Esto es mi culpa! Y ahora está allá afuera, que pasaría si... ¿y si se cae de las azoteas? ¿Y si aparecen unos maleantes? ¿Algún enemigo? ¿O lo abducen los extraterrestres?- cada escenario era peor que el otro así que sin perder el tiempo se quitó el vestido y salió de su casa con un conjunto de blusa de cuello alto y pantalones negros, chaqueta y botas largas cafés, salió dispuesta a seguirlo en su bicicleta pues para su desgracia no sabía conducir el auto de Gabriel. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberle pedido a Gabriel que le enseñase a conducir. Tardó apenas diez minutos cuando lo vio saltar por las azoteas, daba saltos simples, o maromas y giros mortales de forma tan fácil que no pudo evitar sentir que se estaba luciendo de más. Entonces lo perdió de vista.

-¿Dónde está?- y sin fijarse de repente algo detiene su bicicleta.

-Vaya, vaya, una hermosa noche para salir preciosa.- dijo un hombre corpulento y del doble de tamaño que ella detenía su rueda trasera. Adelante otro tomó su manubrio.

-¿A dónde primor?- Arella se bajó de la bicicleta, no tenía su miraculous pero sabía al menos defenderse.

-Les pido de favor que me dejen en paz y seguir mi camino.

-¿Y si nos negamos?- dijo uno mientras se acercaban cuando una voz les detiene.

-Entonces se AVEcinan problemas para ustedes.- y antes de reaccionar una figura cae sobre de ellos y una ráfaga de viento los lanza contra una pared dejándolos inconscientes. Arella vio a Le Paon verla con una sonrisa.- No sé si sentirme halagado o enojado por ponerse en peligro mademoiselle.

-Eh, bueno yo...- de repente la toma de la cintura y la pega a él.

-La perdono por su AVEnturada hazaña pero no lo vuelva a repetir o tomare ciertas medidas mi precioso canario.- dijo acariciando un mechón de su flequillo y Arella se sonrojó.

-Bu-Bueno l-la verdad es que necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte?- dijo en voz baja acercándose para poder besarla.

-Quiero que busques a mi novio.- Le Paon se detuvo como si tuviese un freno integrado y retrocedió.

-Oh, cruel destino, debí imaginar que tal belleza ya tenía a su otro tortolito.- dramatizó el héroe en falsa pena que Arella pudo ver y rodó los ojos.

-¿Me ayudaras o no?- el héroe suspiró y se quitó el sombrero para acomodarlo.

-Tiene la palabra de este justiciero que le ayudaré a buscar a su... su…- parecía decir la palabra a propósito.

-Novio.- dijo ella poniendo los brazos en jarra.- Y le agradecería mucho la ayuda.

-Muy bien. No se preocupe, veremos cada esquina de Paris hasta encontrar a su novio.- la volvió a sujetar de la cintura pero esta vez en un rápido impulso la cargó como a una novia.- Sujétese.- Arella al principio gritó ante la gran agilidad de Paon, incluso le dio algo de vértigo.- No solo las aves vuelan.- le guiñó el ojo y después Arella comenzó a disfrutar de la vista de Paris y de las paradas que hacían, El Arco del Triunfo, La Madeleine, el Louvre, y así siguieron hasta llegar a una azotea donde podía verse lo hermoso que era Paris a la luz de la luna.

-Es hermoso...

-No tanto como tú.- Arella le sonrió y notó que estaban a lado de una escuela.

-Oh, el colegio Françoise Dupont. Si tuviera un hijo me gustaría que fuera a una escuela así.

-¿Hi-Hijo?

-Me gustaría tener al menos un hijo, o una niña aunque creo que Gabriel la sobre protegería más.- Paon no pudo evitar sonrojarse, su Arella ya estaba pensando en ser la madre de sus hijos, tuvo que controlarse para no gritar allí mismo de felicidad.

-Oh linda, tu novio tiene suerte, y ahora que me acuerdo, no me has dicho como es el, ya sabes, para identificarlo.

-Pues... tiene un brillante y sedoso cabello platinado.

-Aja...

-Unos ojos azules tan profundos que parecen que te leen a la perfección.

-Prosigue...- su ego comenzó a crecer.

-Una fuerte barbilla digna de un porte griego.

-Sí...

-Brazos fuerte, cintura pequeña...

-Oh vaya.

-Y... tiene un trasero de infarto.- dijo de forma juguetona y Paon se sonrojó más intentando calmarse.

-¡Mademoiselle! No debería...- de repente escuchan leves risas, al ver abajo vieron a una pareja, un varón fornido de cabello castaño y debían decir bastante grande y algo intimidante, estaba con una pequeña joven de rasgos orientales y cabellos largos recogidos en una coleta que caía de lado con un broche de flor, el gran hombre le tendió una llave, vieron como ella llevó sus manos a su boca. El hombre se arrodilló.

-Sabine, eres mi amiga, mi compañera y mi único amor. Tú haces de este panadero el hombre más feliz del mundo. Es por eso que en este lugar, bajo el cielo estrellado de Paris quiero no solo darte esta llave que nos abrirá la puerta a nuestro futuro, sino que también me da la oportunidad de hacerte muy feliz...- de detrás suya sacó un anillo, pequeño y justo para la delicada y pequeña mano de la joven.- Por eso mi Sabine, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí... Oh Tom ¡sí! ¡Sí me casaré contigo!- la nueva pareja de prometidos se abrazaron y después compartieron un beso. Arriba de la azotea Arella suspiró enternecida.

-Qué romántico.- Paon le quedó viendo y recordó la cajita del anillo de compromiso que quería darle, ahora se sentía más determinado que nunca a proponerle matrimonio a su hermosa Arella, quien diría que un sueño pudiese revelarle tanto. Con una postura firme este carraspeó.

-Algo me dice que su caballero ya le debe estar esperando.- Arella sonrió y tuvo que asentir.

-Está bien.- dicho aquello la volvió a tomar en brazos yendo por la ciudad. Arella podía oler su colonia, era atrayente y estuvo tentada a besarle pero de repente algo capta su atención.- Detente por favor.- el héroe se detiene confundido y es cuando ve lo que ella captó. Un robo se estaba llevando a cabo en la joyería Boucheron ambos se escondieron en la azotea mientras veían lo que ocurría.

-No creo que esten alli para pulir las gemas.- bromeó el héroe.

-Son ocho, Le Paon tienes que hacer algo, no puedes dejar que se salgan con la suya.- al verlo de repente se veía muy pensativo.- ¿Paon?

-Ya que lo veo...

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó preocupada y él la mira serio.

-Esto es...

-¿Sí?

-Esto es... ¡Un problema muy picudo!- Arella le miró en shock, casi con los ojos en blanco para después con el ceño fruncido tomarlo del traje furiosa.

-¡Tómate esto más en serio!- lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas escuchando el grito de Paon.

-¿Escucharon eso?- preguntó uno de los asaltantes.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso, y se escucha más cerca.

-¿Que ra...?- Paon chocó contra aquel tipo y aunque ambos cayeron al suelo, uno inconsciente por recibir el golpe Paon se levantó de un salto.

-¡Atrás maleantes! O recibirán algo más que un picotazo.

-¿Y este?

-¡Solo dispárenle!

-La pluma es más fuerte que la espada, y se los voy a demostrar.- antes de reaccionar y sacar sus armas Le Paon fue contra ellos golpeando al primer tipo con sus puños y en un giro al esquivar los disparos golpeó a otro dejándolo con su compañero en el suelo. Abrió su abanico a tiempo cuando empezaron a dispararle usándolo como escudo, y cuando se detuvieron el héroe lanzó una ráfaga de aire que mandó a volar a otros dos sin ver que el viento había movido de forma brusca el emblema de la joyería que era una especie de enorme listón dorado hecho de acero. De inmediato fue hacia los últimos ladrones. Arella no podía creer lo que veía, era como si Gabriel se compenetrara perfectamente con su personaje y su miraculous, esas acrobacias, esos golpes, la forma en que usaba su abanico y al hacer esa ráfaga de aire mostraba no solo un porte digno de inmortalizar sino que estaba más que tentada a decirle la verdad para que de vez en cuando usara su miraculous y verlo con mucho gusto en acción. En poco ella bajó por la escalera de incendios del edificio, había algunos destrozos pero nada que no se pudiese lamentar. El gran héroe los tenia uno encima de otro, inconscientes.

-Eso fue sorprendente.

-Mademoiselle.- hizo una reverencia y Arella aplaudió al héroe.

-Bravo, Le Paon, eres asombroso.

-Ningún villano puede conmigo. Y ahora que todo está bajo control es hora de regresarla a usted a con su amado.- Arella sonríe y de dos zancadas ya estaba junto a Paon.

-O tal vez no sea necesario.- dijo parándose de puntitas muy cerca de su rostro haciendo sonrojar al héroe de antifaz.

-¿Di-Disculpe?- Arella sonrió al escucharlo balbucear.

-No más máscaras Paon.- sus dedos se deslizaron por la orilla de su antifaz hasta la punta de su nariz haciéndolo estremecer con el suave tacto.

-Y-Yo no... ¿lo sabes?- ella asintió.

-Aunque la gabardina lo cubre reconocería ese trasero perfecto donde fuera.

-Vaya... al parecer estamos en una emplumada situación.

-¿Y puedo demostrar al gran héroe mi gratitud?- sus labios ya estaban rozando los de Gabriel.

-Adelante mi bello canario.- ambos se besaron, un beso apasionado y profundo que desearían nunca acabase pero no vieron que arriba de ellos el emblema de la joyería apenas y se podía sostener y las cadenas se rompieron, Paon al escuchar eso quitó a Arella que trastabilló hasta caer de sentón y al fijarse vio que Paon se había llevado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Paon!- el héroe cayó al suelo y su transformación se desvaneció dejando a unos Gabriel y Duusu inconscientes. A lo lejos se escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas y Arella chilló aterrada.- ¡No puede ser!

Después de caminar unas quince calles Arella y apenas podía sentir sus brazos pero lo compensaba el gran dolor de sus piernas. Había caminado cargando a Gabriel, no tenía dinero para llamar un taxi y tampoco podía llamar a alguien sin tener que dar una explicación de lo sucedido, así que estaba por su cuenta. Y Duusu estaba tan cansado que había empezado a roncar un poco y no había traído nada para alimentarlo. Así que como pudo y después de pedir disculpas una decena de veces cada vez que por su culpa Gabriel se golpeaba con algo llegaron a su dulce casita, lo subió a la recamara donde golpeó su cabeza por... ya perdió la cuenta, pero esperaba fuera la última.

-Lo siento.- lo dejó caer en la cama, y exhausta comenzó a desvestirlo.- Nada mal para tu primera noche. Pero intentemos no repetirlo.

-¿Arella?- Duusu despertó tallándose los ojitos.

-Hola Duusu. ¿Podrías echarme una mano?

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Gabriel despertó con el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida. ¿Acaso había bebido?- se vio en pijama y solo en la cama. Tomó sus gafas de la cómoda y en ese momento la puerta se abrió, entrando Arella con una charola con el desayuno

-Oh, ya despertaste.

-¿Qué paso anoche?

-Pues te quejaste de que te dolía la cabeza y antes de poder tomar algo te desmayaste, me asusté mucho.- Gabriel frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos.

-Lo siento, supongo que con el trabajo y la cena de mis padres la presión se acumuló.

-Creo que hoy vas a descansar. Te traje tu favorito, bon appetite.- Gabriel sonríe y toma su mano.

-Desayuna y descansa conmigo. Hoy no hagamos nada.- Arella sonrió y asiente.

-Hecho. Aunque primero debo ordenar la cocina.- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras Gabriel tomó primero el vaso de zumo de naranja.- Un pajarillo se metió por la ventana de la cocina y me dejó un desastre emplumado por todas partes.- no volteó pero escuchó con gracia como Gabriel escupió el jugo. Bien, no era una santa, podría molestarlo un día o dos con lo que seguro pensaría que todo fue un sueño, aunque después ella sería la sorprendida cuando al pie de la Torre Eiffel Gabriel le propusiera matrimonio y pidieran el pastel de la boda a una nueva panadería que recién abría sus puertas.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, por a mí me encantó. Gracias por leer! Nada de tomatazos, solo imágenes u objetos que tengan la imagen de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir, muchas gracias, dejen review y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
